


Come with me

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Gallifrey - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: The Last Great Time War claimed the lives of many, but there is one that Romana can't accept.





	Come with me

  Romana trudged through the dusty halls of the Capital. The booms and crashes that sounded outside were becoming commonplace now, drawing closer with each passing day. Nobody talked about the war coming to a swift end now, she suspected they all knew this was going to be a siege and that it wasn’t going to end well. 

The Daleks were persistent in their attempts to penetrate the defensive shields around the Capital. She suspected it wouldn’t be long before they broke through, and then Gallifrey and the Time Lords would truly be a thing of the past. 

The medbay was quiet. There wasn’t much need of it, not when a direct hit from a Dalek’s weapon meant certain death. The only sound was the steady hum of the machines and the quite breathing of its sole occupant, lying in a bed in the corner of the room. At first Romana thought Narvin was asleep, but as she walked in she could see him propped up in his bed, staring into space. His eyes were glassy and unfocused. 

She wondered whether to call out when he turned his head. He blinked a few times, then seemed to recognize her. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked tentatively.

“I’ve had worse.” His voice was a rasp and she had to lean forwards to hear. His next words sent a chill up her spine. “Vansell was just here. Did you see him?”

Vansell had been Coordinator before Narvin. He’d died in the anti-time incident, serving his president and doing his duty. She’d blamed herself for a long time after that, for not being able to find a way to save him. Romana swallowed thickly. “No, I didn’t.”

Narvin frowned. “You must have just missed him.”

“What did he want?” Romana said cautiously, shivering at the conviction in Narvin’s voice. 

“He wanted me to go on a mission with him. I told him I was too tired.” Narvin let out a chuckle that turned into a cough. “He didn’t like that, but he understood. He said he’d be back tomorrow.”

Romana reached out to touch Narvin’s hand. It was blazing hot and his eyes had a feverish look about them.

“You should get some rest. I’ll come and see you later.” She hurried out of the room. 

Leela listened quietly as Romana told her about Narvin’s strange behavior. “Romana.” She said gently, putting a hand on her friend’s arm. “He is dying.”

“He can’t be. He’s just having hallucinations. It must be the fever.”

“No, I have seen this before. In the village there used to be an old man who had lost his wife. When he was close to death he said that his wife had come, though none of us could see her, and that she had come to take him away. I remember the look in his eyes. He was so happy. I do not think he suffered.”

Romana shook her head fiercely. “We’re Time Lords. We don’t believe in that nonsense.” She paused at the look on Leela’s face. “I’m sorry, Leela. I didn’t mean- “

“It is alright, Romana. You are afraid. That is normal, but there is nothing to fear. Dying is part of living.”

“But I don’t want him to go.” She could feel her voice cracking.

“Would you rather he stayed and suffered?”

Three days later Narvin died. A week after that the Daleks stormed the Capital.


End file.
